Minor Characters in Larry-Boy
This list is for characters who only appear in Larry-Boy (both in the main and cartoon series), listed in chronological order. Woman in the Window After Larry-Boy defeated the Milk Money Bandit, the plant dropped on the telephone lines, and a lady was gossiping about something she heard from Harold and Ethel about Albert. She was partially responsible for creating the Rumor Weed as she gave her the ability to spread rumors. She also has the same voice as the Weed, which might explain the accent. She only appeared in Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed. Jack Jack is the town's resident pumpkin (very rare for this part of the country). Jack is on the library board, and also spends a lot of time working out at the local gym. How much can a pumpkin bench press? Maybe the more important question is how does he lift the bar without any hands?!? He appeared in Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed as one of the citizens who thought Alfred was a robot. Fun Facts *His name is a reference towards Jack-o'-lanterns, which are commonly used by carving pumpkins. Chilli He appeared in Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed as one of the citizens who thought Alfred was a robot. Pepe He appeared in Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed as one of the citizens who thought Alfred was a robot. Dr. Glocken He appeared in Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed as one of the citizens who thought Alfred was a robot. The Mushroom Family They appeared in Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed as one of the citizens who thought Alfred was a robot. Mother Carrot A mother of two baby carrots who often go to Bumblyburg Park. They were the first victims to be attack by Hubert and Wally when they're in disguise as the Cow-Dragon. She was also one of the victims to have angry eyebrows after she complained that Gladys spilled juice on her new table cloth, along with her two sons. She speaks in a Brooklyn/New Jersey-esqe accent. Should not be confused by Laura's mother who goes by Mom Carrot. Kevin the Clown A mentioned character that Larry-Boy mentions about Kevin the Clown when Officer Olaf tells that can only be one person, but the answer is Alchemist in "Leggo My Ego!". Mr. Mahoney A baker who runs a bakery shop in Bumblyburg who is best known for making peanut butter cookies, based on a secret ancient recipe handed down within his family. He usally helps out with Mr. Vanderhosenhagenmeir on Tuesdays, such as watching over his candle shop. When it was Larry-Boy's birthday, he needed to send some letters, but needed someone to watch his bakery while he's away. Larry-Boy agrees to, which made him very eager to get his tasks done. He and the other citizens of Bumblyburg gave a surprise birthday party to the plunger headed-hero. He also watched the Bumblyburg Yodeling Festival. Physical Appearance Mr. Mahoney is a yellow gourd who wears a bakers outfit and glasses. He speaks in a light Irish accent. Filmography *Cuke of All Trades! *The Yodelnapper! (cameo) Voice Actors *Larry Whitaker Mr. Cuchimi Mr. Cuchimi is a butcher in Bumblyburg. His greatest weakness are peanut butter cookies by Mr. Mahoney and he tends to forget at times. He asked Larry-Boy for an order of peanut butter cookies and a birthday cake. Though do to his forgetfulness, he forgot whom the cake is for, until Larry-Boy created one from the calamity of the stores he watched, and remembered it was for him! He also asked Larry-Boy to watch over his store for a few minutes so he can get Larry-Boy's birthday gift. Physical Appearance Mr. Cuchimi is a potato with dark gray eyebrows and mustache. He wears a butchers' outfit and speaks in a Italian accent. Filmography *Cuke of All Trades! Voice Actors *Lee Marshall Fun Facts *He wasn't mentioned by name in the show, though it does appear in the concept art for the episode. Lutefisk Lutefisk is a mailman of Bumblyburg. Because the city doesn't get a lot of rain, sleet, or snow, he gets a pretty easy job when delivering the mail. When Larry-Boy was watching Vanderhosenhagenmeir's store, he asked for an order of a dozen candles. Ma Mushroom seems to have a crush on him. Physical Appearance Lutefisk is a creamy green scallion with green curly hair and nose. He wears a mailman's outfit and green pants. Voice Actors *Tom Bancroft Fun Facts *He wasn't mentioned by name in the show, though it does appear in Larry-Cave Exploration. The Other Yodelers Along with Einger, Greta has kidnapped four other famous yodelers. They also didn't like smelt pudding. Category:Characters Category:Larry-Boy characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Humans